


Envy (Off-the-Clock Jealousy)

by stumphclub



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Cigarettes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Frerard, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Smut, Top Gerard Way, i think that about covers it lol, never a dull moment over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumphclub/pseuds/stumphclub
Summary: Gerard's a little jealous of how Frank spends his time when they're not on tour, and Frank thinks the guy is just ridiculous. Revenge era.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Frerard, Frerard Fics





	Envy (Off-the-Clock Jealousy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmic_Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Glow/gifts).



> WARNING: NSFW, EXPLICIT CONTENT
> 
> Jealous/possessive Gerard but make it WHOLESOME. 
> 
> I haven't written Frerard in, like, 8 years but here I am, pulling out all the stops for Cosmic.

“Look, I just don’t like it when you spend more time with Pete than you spend with me.” 

“Well, that won’t be an issue for the next 3 months, will it?” they had only been on downtime from the last tour for a month, so it was warranted that it took everything in Frank to stifle the urge to roll his eyes. When they had down time, Frank liked to hang out with Pete. Gerard was needy, but he’d have Frank cornered for the foreseeable future, so Frank brushed off his concerns casually. 

“No, I suppose I  _ will  _ have you all to myself,” Gerard grinned crookedly, slinging an arm around Frank’s shoulders and pulling him to lean into his side. They were sitting next to each other on the cold concrete steps of Frank’s apartment, smoking cigarettes. Frank rested his temple on Gerard’s shoulder and Gerard rested his ear against the top of his head, taking a long drag from his cigarette. “So, you all packed and ready for tour, then?” 

“Mhmm,” Frank replied lazily, puffing on his cig. “Just gotta throw a few more things together.” 

“Maybe I can help with that,” Gerard hummed.

“Nah, it’s just a few last minute every-day things. You know, phone charger, tooth brush…” Frank shrugged, nuzzling into Gerard.

Gerard huffed and turned his head away, taking a final burning drag and bitterly stubbing his cigarette out on the cool concrete. “You just want to spend more time with Pete before we leave,” he said, only half joking.

Frank laughed and rolled his eyes, sitting up and leaning back to look at Gerard incredulously. “Are you seriously jealous?”

“Well, should I be?” Gerard met Frank’s gaze, his bottom lip actually formed in a small pout.

“No, you fuckin’ weirdo,” Frank’s hand found Gerard’s porcelain jaw. He pushed back his stringy hair and leaned in to kiss him for a long moment. “Of course not.”

Gerard smiled stupidly, gazing into Frank’s hazel eyes. “I just miss you when we’re off the clock, and I’m a  _ little  _ jealous Pete gets to see so much of you.” 

“A  _ little _ ,” Frank snorted, standing up and flicking his cigarette somewhere onto the walkway. He held out his hand for Gerard. “Come on, you big baby.” 

Gerard accepted Frank’s help up, wrapping an arm around his waist and sliding his hand into Frank’s back pocket as they entered the apartment complex. 

In the elevator, Frank leaned back against the mirrored walls. “So, since I don’t really have to pack, what do you wanna do?” he prompted. They left for tour the morning after the next. Gerard would go home tomorrow to finish packing.

“Horror and takeout?” Gerard reached out and held Frank’s hand in both of his, running his fingertips over his knuckles. He smiled endearingly. 

Frank chuckled and squeezed his hand. “Sounds perfect.” 

Gerard and Frank snuggled up on the couch, busting out all of Frank’s softest blankets and effectively cocooning themselves together. Frank’s hand poked out from the mass of throws and worked the xbox controller. “What’ll it be?”

Gerard had both hands near his chin, his nose in his phone as he pulled up a takeout menu. “Suspiria,” he answered without missing a beat. He was a sucker for a strong female lead, and even more so for any good plot involving witchcraft. 

The light of Gerard’s phone illuminated his face inside of the blanket cocoon, eliciting a laugh from Frank. “What are you ordering?”

“Do you want pizza or chinese?” Gerard pressed the top of his phone to his chin and looked at Frank quizzically.

“If we get pizza, we can bring the leftovers with us.” Frank grinned. 

“Always one step ahead, Iero.” Gerard beamed back and proceeded to order pizza from his favourite joint in Jersey. 

With the food ordered and the movie queued up, their hands retreated back into the mess of blankets and Frank wedged himself against Gerard, resting the side of his face over Gerard’s heart as the opening credits rolled. Gerard wrapped both arms protectively around Frank, one of his hands finding the soft blonde fuzz around Frank’s ear. Gerard absentmindedly rubbed gentle circles against his temple, breathing in the calm of the apartment. 

They easily invested themselves in the movie, clutching onto each other in anticipation even though they could both recite the plot in their sleep. So lost in the film, they’d forgotten about the food and both jumped comically in response to the knock on the door. Looking at each other, they laughed and shook their heads, Gerard getting up to accept the delivery. Frank peered over the couch adoringly as Gerard paid for the pizza, making grabby hands at him when he returned to the sofa with food in hand. 

Gerard chuckled, handing Frank a box and settling back next to him as they surveyed the goods. “Looks delicious.” Gerard nodded appreciatively. 

Frank’s hand dipped into the pizza box on Gerard’s lap and snagged a piece, already digging in. “Holy shit, it’s  _ good _ ,” Frank said through a mouth full of cheese. 

Gerard laughed, “You say that every time,” he teased, “But it’s still true,” he conceded after biting into a piece of his own. 

As the movie resumed, they consumed a couple pieces of pizza each and a small box of curly fries together before setting aside the rest to save for later. Frank got up to use the bathroom and Gerard adjusted on the sofa, stretching out and purring contentedly. He hooked a hand behind his head, propping his neck up with his arm to watch the movie. 

Frank returned and rolled his eyes, smiling knowingly. “Well, make space at least,” he said amusedly and waited for Gerard to roll onto his side and press against the back of the couch before Frank assumed the role of little spoon. 

Gerard once again encased Frank with an arm around his chest. He intertwined their legs together and pressed his nose into Frank’s neck and soft waves of hair as Frank adjusted the blankets. 

They laid together harmoniously, watching the movie contentedly for some time. They made it about halfway through before Frank started subtly pressing his ass back against Gerard. His hand found Gerard’s, resting against his own chest, and he intertwined their fingers, casually guiding Gerard’s hand elsewhere.

Gerard bit his lip and let out a calculated breath against Frank’s ear. He dipped his face and pressed a kiss to Frank’s neck, lips slightly parted. He didn’t need much prompting, his hand making it’s way down Frank’s belly to palm at him through his pants. 

Frank whined softly, torn between leaning into Gerard’s touch or rocking his ass back against him instead. He settled for a little bit of both, his hand finding the side of Gerard’s face and pushing back his long, dark hair. He craned his neck back, tilting his chin up to meet Gerard’s lips, and kissed him deeply. 

It didn’t take long for Gerard’s tongue to make its way into his mouth, and he squeezed Frank teasingly, coaxing a soft moan from him. They kissed like this for a while as the movie grew increasingly more intense, Gerard involuntarily rocking his hips against Frank’s ass. 

It was Frank who finally broke the kiss, rather breathless as he suggested, “Make use of the bed one more time before we’re stuck crawling into each other’s bunks for another 3 months?” He smiled lopsidedly, searching Gerard’s eyes.

“That’s an idea,” Gerard agreed and kissed him tenderly once more before they both moved to sit up. 

The men haphazardly made their way to Frank’s bedroom, bumping into door frames and giggling as Gerard pressed himself against Frank’s back and they lumbered together clumsily. Frank was still chuckling when they made it into the bedroom, reaching his hands behind him and tugging at the faded t-shirt on Gerard’s back. 

Gerard broke away and obliged, pulling off his t-shirt as Frank turned to face him, greedily running his hands over Gerard’s chest, his fingers running up the small trail of tufts in the center of Gerard’s chest. Gerard grinned and lowered his head to playfully nip at Frank’s hand.

Frank smirked and turned his hand so that it was palm up, gripping his chin between his pointer finger and thumb. He brought Gerard’s face up to meet his own, kissing him again. Frank moved his hand from Gerard’s chin to his throat, his thumb pressing up into the right side of Gerard’s jaw and his fingers splaying open across the expanse of the other side of his neck. Frank’s other arm wrapped around Gerard’s shoulders, holding him close as they stumbled ever closer towards the bed.

Gerard sighed into his mouth, letting Frank suck on his lower lip. He purposely pressed into Frank’s touch, his rings digging into the side of his neck. Frank wasn’t one to wear rings that often, but he was going through a small phase and it was hotter than Gerard cared to admit. He found Frank’s lazy mohawk, gripping his hair tightly as his other hand once again made its way to Frank’s semi and palmed at him through his pants. 

Frank grunted and broke the kiss, stroking his thumb along Gerard’s jaw. “If we’re on the topic of jealousy,” he started, and they weren’t really, but sometimes the two of them had continual conversations across long periods of time, “How do you think I feel seeing all those people pine after you at our shows?” He squeezed the sides of Gerard’s throat suggestively, eliciting a breathy sigh from the slightly taller man. 

Gerard’s hand krept up Frank’s shirt, demanding removal. “I could ask you the same thing,” Gerard retorted. Frank obliged him, allowing the removal of his shirt. “It’s not like either of us pine back,” Gerard smirked smugly and pushed Frank onto the bed, climbing over him and kissing him again.

Frank grunted in assent and kissed Gerard back just as deeply, parting his lips and running his hands down Gerard’s chest and to his waistline to wrestle with his belt buckle and zipper. 

Gerard licked into Frank’s mouth, one hand supporting himself against the bed and the other in Frank’s hair. He kissed Frank until he felt his pants down around his ass and broke away to kick them off. Sitting up, it was his turn to wrestle with Frank’s jeans as Frank bit his lip and watched Gerard comfortably, his fingers skittering up his torso and teasingly rubbing at his nipples. Gerard groaned slightly, lips parted, and he stared at Frank with hungry eyes before pulling off his pants. He leaned down further than Frank’s touch, pressing kisses to Frank’s chest, stomach, and snail trail before pulling down his boxers and taking his erection in hand. 

Frank moaned and closed his eyes, his hand finding Gerard’s long locks as he settled himself on his stomach between Frank’s legs. 

Gerard pumped his fist lazily around Frank’s cock, drinking all of him in for a moment. He lowered his face, taking the head of his dick into his mouth and swirling his tongue for a moment. He smirked slightly at the noises he was drawing out of Frank before flattening his tongue against the shaft and bobbing his head further down Frank’s length. Gerard bobbed dutifully, eventually taking all of him and splaying his hand flat against Frank’s abdomen; his free hand gripped Frank’s thigh hard. 

Frank moaned and arched towards Gerard, his eyes rolling back slightly as he pulled at Gerard’s hair in response to the fantastic performance. 

Gerard retreated, licking up and down the shaft eagerly. He held Frank’s cock against his shiny, swollen lips as his partner rooted around the messy side table for lube. 

Frank set the tube in Gerard’s outstretched hand and he receded slightly to coat his fingers, leaving Frank to arch towards Gerard, his dick twitching at the absence of his mouth. 

Gerard smirked and grunted in admiration. “Who’s needy now?” he teased, but he didn’t wait for an answer, taking Frank back into his mouth and pressing a finger against his hole all at once. 

Frank gasped and moaned, voice breaking as he failed to respond, head swimming. He once again struggled to decide which was better, opting to angle his hips towards Gerard’s finger, welcoming the digit to slowly stretch him open. 

Gerard sank down around Frank’s cock, establishing a rhythm as he pressed his slicked up finger a knuckle deep into Frank’s asshole, then two. He eased his finger out and then pressed it back in with slightly more force. Frank moaned openly when Gerard curled his finger, reaching towards his prostate. When Frank relaxed around him, Gerard matched his own mouth’s pace, fingering him as Frank pulled desperately at his hair. It was so satisfying to have Frank all to himself in a quiet room with a soft bed, watching him come undone. 

Gerard eventually pulled his head back as he eased his second finger into Frank, letting Frank wrap a hand around his own dick and jerk himself. Gerard stared into his eyes with a bottomless set of his own, his lips parted and slick with precum. 

Frank groaned at the crazy look on Gerard’s face, so turned on. He broke the gaze, letting his head fall back into the pillows as Gerard fingered him. Frank whined brazenly when Gerard finally eased his fingers out, his hips involuntarily seeking his touch. 

Gerard watched Frank greedily as he kicked off his boxers and lubed himself up, not bothering with a condom. He may be a little jealous of Pete, but at least he was reassured knowing Pete couldn’t get into Frank’s pants. He pumped his fist around his aching cock before pressing both hands against the underside of either of Frank’s thighs, pushing his legs back so that his knees rested near his shoulders. 

Frank hooked his left arm underneath his knee as Gerard held his other leg up, now using his free hand to guide his cock against Frank’s hole. He smirked and ran the head of his cock repeatedly from Frank’s balls to his hole before finally obliging his weak pleas and pressing his length into Frank, slowly at first. 

Gerard and Frank both sighed, and Gerard dug his nails into the underside of Frank’s thighs, now gripping both of his legs as he eased his entire length into Frank’s impossibly incredible ass. He paused for a moment, exhaling a shaky breath before pulling back and thrusting in again, setting the motion. 

Frank furrowed his brows and bit his lip, angling his ass up and relaxing for Gerard, moaning and breathing hard as Gerard fucked into him fervently. “Fuck, if you keep that up, I’m gonna-” Frank broke off in a ragged gasp, crying out when Gerard hit his prostate. “ _ Fuck.” _

Gerard smirked and decided to play nasty, leaving him hanging and pulling out, releasing Frank’s legs. “Turn around,” he demanded. 

Frank’s chest collapsed in desire and he breathed hard, not up for any protesting. He assented, rolling onto his stomach and pushing his taut ass into the air. 

Gerard purred appreciatively and ran the palms of his hands over Frank’s ass, squeezing handfuls of it greedily. He then spread his lush skin, pushing his cock against the rim of Frank’s hole and easing back in. 

Frank groaned, his cheeks burning as he gripped the sheets and pressed his face into the pillows. 

Gerard moved his hands to grip Frank’s hips possessively, thrusting in hard and pulling a sharp gasp from Frank. He drew back before fucking in again, hard. Gerard continued this, fucking Frank erratically and pulling on his hips for leverage. He slid one hand down Frank’s spine, leaning over him and pressing his hand against the base of his neck. Gerard forced his face deeper into the pillows, hips never letting up. He pounded into Frank and the smaller clawed at the sheets. Frank dragged himself up the bed slightly as Gerard repeatedly hit his prostate, causing him to moan wildly. 

“ _ G _ ,” Frank’s gasp was muffled, his cheeks burning and brow knitted as Gerard so effectively pulled him apart. “Holy shit,  _ don’t stop _ .”

Gerard groaned and released the back of Frank’s neck, once again grabbing hold of his hips and fucking relentlessly into Frank. He wouldn’t be shocked if his hips were bruised in the morning. Frank was shaking and pushing his ass back towards Gerard every time he withdrew, everything about his body begging for more. It was all Gerard could do not to absolutely lose it right there. 

But he steadied himself, his hips slowing against Frank’s wishes. Frank nearly melted as Gerard eased out, running his hands over his back. “C’mere,” he requested gently, positioning himself to sit back on the bed, moving pillows behind his back. 

Frank’s shaky arms hadn’t failed him just yet and he managed to push himself up, crawling into Gerard’s lap. Any eye makeup leftover from the last few days was severely smeared at this point. His hair was as sweaty as his skin and his hands clung to Gerard’s back involuntarily. 

Gerard smiled softly, his own hair greasy with sweat as he angled his cock under Frank’s ass, gripping his hips as Frank eased back down onto his dick. Gerard groaned and sucked some heavy kisses onto Frank’s chest as he rolled his hips in Gerard’s lap, fucking himself. 

Frank’s hands moved to the sides of Gerard’s face and he pulled him into a deep kiss, all inhibitions gone as he bounced on Gerard’s cock, thighs burning. 

Gerard kissed him back, biting his lip and deepening the kiss, his hand moving to Frank’s cock. His knuckles dragged against Frank’s stomach as Gerard started to fuck up into him. 

Frank gasped, breaking the kiss. His hands instinctively moved from Gerard’s face to his back, heaving his nails deeply over his clammy skin. He littered scratch marks across Gerard’s back, raised from the intensity of his touch. The harder Gerard fucked up into him, the more Frank clawed at his back, crying out and eyes fluttering as he pushed his face into Gerard’s shoulder. 

Gerard squeezed Frank’s dick, working his fist around him. He pressed his other hand against the small of Frank’s back, thrusting upwards like his life depended upon it, until Frank was gasping and shuddering, coming without warning in his hand, between their stomachs. 

Gerard bit down on Frank’s shoulder, hissing as Frank clenched around his aching cock. He fucked up into Frank a few more times, both hands holding his hips now, knuckles turning white. Frank pushed his hips down as Gerard fucked upwards once more, moaning into Frank’s olive skin as he came undone, his cum filling Frank’s ass. 

Frank rolled his hips casually in Gerard’s lap, grinding his ass down as Gerard’s dick twitched inside of him, and moaned softly at the warm sensation. He leaned heavily against Gerard, catching his lips in a deep kiss and finding Gerard’s tongue with his own. 

The two of them stayed there like that, Gerard filling Frank, rocking their hips together as their tongues openly mingled with each other. Frank tangled his hands in Gerard’s hair as the taller dragged his hands over Frank’s back. Their breathing was ragged and they exchanged spit, all their movements so raw, drunk on bliss. 

Finally, Frank broke the kiss and squeezed his shoulders, easing himself off and letting his cum drip from Frank’s hole onto Gerard’s thigh. Frank kissed him once more, genuinely, and then rolled off of him, relaxing into the sheets and sighing.

Gerard laid back too, reaching his arm out to rest under Frank’s neck. He turned his head to smile at him dazedly. “I’m definitely going to miss queen sized beds the most while we’re on tour,” Gerard rubbed little circles into Frank’s shoulder. 

Frank pondered on his statement for a moment before admitting honestly, “I think I’ll miss Pete the most.” Gerard started and then stopped himself, letting it slide, if not for Frank’s, “ _ Don’t  _ even,” but it was accompanied by laughter. 

Gerard huffed, paired with the tiniest smile. “Okay, look. I know I have no right to  _ actually  _ be jealous. But whenever I listen to you talk about how much you love someone that’s not me… it stings,” he said it with as much seriousness as he could muster, but his facade fell quickly.

“You are  _ beyond  _ ridiculous,” Frank laughed, lovingly massaging his knuckles into the crown of Gerard’s head. 

“I know, I know, I just-” Gerard joined in on Frank’s chorus of chuckles as a fluffy black cat bounded onto the bed and demanded chin scritches by rubbing his face against Frank’s elbow. “Hey, Pete.” Gerard deadpanned, indulging the cat with chin rubs and laughter. 

The amusement in Frank’s voice was mutual, “Dude, I’m  _ obviously  _ going to miss my cat.”


End file.
